1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular radio installations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of electrically coupling a portable radio receiver into a vehicle, including power, antenna, and audio interface connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern consumer of audio programming and audio content, such as music, sports, news, and other information, has a wide variety of terminal unit types available to them. In addition, there is a wide range of media and mediums through which such audio content can be transferred and stored. Sources of audio content include media such as cassette tapes, compact discs and memory devices, all of which are provided with audio content prerecorded for reproduction through a suitable playback device. Audio content is also available through radio broadcast mediums, such as the ubiquitous AM and FM broadcast bands in the United States and around the world. More recently, direct broadcast satellite (“DBS”) service for audio content has become available to users. Direct broadcast satellite services are commercially available from XM Satellite Radio and Sirius Satellite Radio for a recurring service fee. Users are also able to access audio content through the Internet in the form of audio data files, which can be communicated through physical networks or through wireless networks, such as wireless and cellular telephone networks and WiFi networks. Various terminal units and devices are known, with an ever increasing variety being made available each year.
On the consumer side of the audio content distribution and consumption process, terminal units are employed to convert the media or medium's electronic and digital files into perceptible acoustic sounds waves. Such terminal units are broadly categorizes as home (or office), vehicular, and portable devices, which correspond to the places and activities where users operate the terminals and consume audio content. It should be noted that the distinction between vehicular and portable terminals is blurred by a particular type of terminal unit called a transportable. Transportable terminals can be fixed in a vehicle and then removed for portable operation. With respect to DBS services, there is particular challenge in that relatively weak signal from a distance geosynchronous satellite must be intercepted with by an antenna having enough signal gain to output a recoverable signal. An antenna having gain is, by definition, directive and must be aimed at the broadcast source in order to function reliably. For portable operation, antenna aiming is a significant product challenge.
A terminal product type that has become popular with consumers is the direct broadcast satellite radio transportable unit, such as the Starmate Replay ST2 model offered by Sirius Satellite Radio, for example. The transportable terminal is characterized be its ability to be selectively interfaced with a vehicular mounted antenna, power system, and vehicular audio systems while it is used in its vehicular mode of operation. The transportable terminal unit is further characterized by its ability to be disconnected from the vehicular interfaces for use in the portable mode of operation. As noted above, DBS signal strength and antenna gain requirements are challenging to the portable operation of DBS receivers. This issue has been addressed by adding a record and playback function to the terminal unit. With this function, the streaming audio content is buffered or stored and can be reviewed and played at a later time according to the user's desires. This is particularly useful during portable operation, where a reliable satellite signal is not available. A useful mode of operation is to receive and record audio content while the transportable terminal is interfaced in its vehicular mode of operation, and then replay the audio content during the portable mode of operation. This process entails connecting and disconnecting from the vehicular interface, and the need for reliable power from the vehicle power system.
Transportable DBS radios, such as the Starmate Replay, typically include an external antenna terminal, an external power terminal, an audio output connector and an FM transmitter output. The audio output connector can be used to coupled the received or replayed audio content to the vehicle stereo system or another audio device, such as an MP3 player, mini-disc recorder, etc. DBS receivers are known to include a low power FM transmitter that modulates and transmits the audio content within the FM commercial broadcast band. This feature enables the user to transmit from the DBS radio to the vehicle FM stereo, so the received audio content can be reproduced over the vehicle stereo system loudspeakers. Since there is sometimes interference received from regular commercial FM transmissions, the DBS received provides a metallic interface of the low power modulated FM signal, which can be coupled to the antenna input of the vehicle FM stereo system. Thus, the DBS radio, while operating in the vehicular mode has a number of wires and cables attached to it. In operation, this is a messy solution prone to entanglement and reliability issues. In addition, the installation process for a multiple cable system is more complex and is frequently beyond the ability of a casual user. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method of installing a portable radio in a vehicular environment.